Rocket Sixty-Nine
by Akari78
Summary: While recovering from the events of "The Synthetic Truth", Piper and Curie spend an afternoon together reconnecting, when their mutual love Tessa joins them.


"How're the legs feeling Doc?" Piper asked around her brahmin steak, drawing Curie from the medical journal she was reading across from her. They were enjoying a pleasant lunch at Tessa's, or rather their, home in Diamond City.

"I noticed you're almost walking normally again."

"Oui, my legs are nearly restored to full functionality." Curie slipped a leather bookmark, a gift from Piper long ago, into place and closed the medical journal. A shadow crossed her face, fingers tapping the old book as she cast her eyes aside. "Even if the Institute repaired the damage, mending bones in a manner I almost thought impossible, I am still weak. Months of disuse left them… withered." She lamely gestured to her legs and sighed.

Piper gave an encouraging smile and took Curie's hand, squeezing tightly. Curie looked back up at her. "I know, but you're nearly all better. Maybe a week or two at most according to Doctor Sun."

"Oui," Curie said, nodding. "I can feel myself grow stronger every day. Soon I will be able to run without tripping over my own legs. It is just… difficult to wait."

"I never knew patience was a problem for you."

"It used to not," Curie admitted, "I was perfectly content to wait until a Vault-Tec representative released me from my duties in Vault 81. Yet after I gained this body… It yearns; to walk, to run, to- ah!" Her cheeks turned red as she bit her lip and once more averted her gaze.

Piper arched a brow. "And what?" She leaned across the dining table towards Curie who covered her mouth with her free hand. "Curie…" She played with their clasped hands, teasing the flustered synth. Piper always adored how Curie held onto an air of innocence, uncorrupted by the Commonwealth unlike everything else.

"It yearns… to make love. We haven't since before my injury, the first one." Her whole face had turned red. "Well there was that time we tried but then…"

"G5 took over and wasn't a fan."

Curie gave a slow nod, fixating on a point on the concrete floor. Piper frowned, and squeezed her hand. "I am sorry," Curie apologized softly.

"It's okay," Piper reassured, reaching across to caress her cheek. Pained dark eyes met hazel ones, Piper's thumb brushing her lips. "I know it's incredibly hard, what you're dealing with, the pain you have to cope with. But Blue and I are here for you, I promise."

Curie smiled, and pulled her hand back just enough to kiss Piper's knuckles. "I know. It is the only thing that makes it possible to face some days."

"I was so afraid we'd never get you back," Piper admitted. "After everything you've been through- your legs and your mind- I feared it was all too much. That this time you wouldn't be okay. How many close calls could we luck out with after all? And I know you're not a hundred percent okay, I know there's lingering trauma and this whole situation with G5… But I'm so happy you're here again Curie."

Curie averted her gaze, sorrow on her shoulders. It made Piper's heart ache. "It is so very strange, G5 and I. Doctor Li and Amari gave me a book, something to help me cope, but it does not always work. I go to sleep and sometimes I wake up in bed and others I am somewhere I have no memory of going to. When I am not in control, it is like I go into a dark, warm place. It is not scary like the box was, more like… the sensation of being asleep yet not quite. I am floating somewhere in between, no dreams to keep me company."

"But you're the one in charge, right?"

"I am the dominant personality, correct, but I am also a guest in this body."

"If it was possible to move your mind to another body, would you do it?" Piper asked softly.

Curie sighed deeply, shaking her head. "I have discussed that with them as well, and there are very few options. Hypothetically, I could be transferred into a new body but what- one in the same situation as G5-19 was? I would simply be doing the same thing to another, a parasite seeking a host."

"You're not a parasite Curie."

"G5 is not entirely convinced of that," Curie said darkly, "neither am I now."

"Glory, who was G5's caregiver if you remember, gave us permission. It's not as if you stole her body from her, she was trapped. You gave her body new life!" Piper caught a flash in Curie's eyes at the mention of Glory, brief and fleeting, but she was sure she'd seen it. "I can't pretend to know how she feels, but it's not like you defiled her. You've been respectful and taken care of your body since you got it."

"Yet is it really my own? Now that she is awoken, what right do I have to keep it?"

Piper frowned, remembering talks with Tessa after discovering she was truly a synth. It had been hard, existential questions that she struggled with giving the answers to. It seemed neither of her loves had it easy, and all she could try to do is be there for them. Squeezing Curie's hand, Piper tried her best to comfort her. "What if it was possible for the Institute to make a body that didn't have a mind?"

Curie gave another sigh, shaking her head. "I have discussed this with them. G5 and I are… merged. There is no separating one from the other anymore, not after what we have been through. Even if they moved me to a new body, she would come with me." Something in her voice shifted, not quite as precise. "Additionally, there is no way to create a blank synth, we are not born mindless and then loaded with information. Someone would always have been there first. We are not machines."

"I didn't mean it like that," Piper apologized swiftly, Curie squinting at her accusingly. Piper wasn't entirely sure it was just Curie she was talking with right then, rarely having heard Curie use such possessive language of being a synth. There was always a part of her that remained robotic, the mannerisms in which she spoke making her origins all the clearer. Piper couldn't quite remember ever hearing Curie speak of herself as part of the synth race, as one of them, instead of simply being an individual.

She'd thought Curie viewed herself differently given she'd never knowingly interacted with a fellow gen three synth until recently, or how she was constantly adjusting to her new body. Perhaps she'd finally acquainted herself with it enough, or something within her had changed. Piper wasn't sure. What she was sure of however, was that the woman in front of her, whoever she was right then, needed support.

"So you're stuck like this," she said, getting a deflated nod. "Then we make the best of it. I know you and G5 will work things out, and Blue and I are here for you every step of the way."

"I do not know what I would do if not for you two," Curie admitted, voice fully shifting towards her regular accent, locking eyes with Piper. "Especially you, in the month Madame was gone."

Piper blushed softly, and adjusted her reporter hat. "It's all I can do. Support you and Blue, be your comfort and make sure you know you're loved and not alone. I can't fix your problems, I can't heal you or protect you but I… I can be there. I can help… somehow." Tears filled her eyes, a swell of emotions she'd not realized before rising from below. She swallowed dryly. "I know I tell Blue not to feel responsible for everything that went wrong, that she's not at fault for not being able to protect you, but some days… it's hard for me to remember that too."

Curie frowned. "Madame…"

"I know I know, it's just… I've felt so helpless as of late. Your legs, your mind, everything with Blue… I didn't see any of it coming, I couldn't stop it, and I couldn't really help it either."

"You saved my life," Curie said firmly, "I would have died after that explosion if not for you. Do not undersell your own part in our victories."

"I know, and I try not to. It's just hard."

"What in the Wasteland is not?"

Piper gave a rueful laugh, shaking her head. "You've got me there Babe." Curie blushed. "I guess I'll just have to appreciate things like this all the more to outweigh the bad."

"Things such as what?"

Piper gave a toothy grin and leaned across the table. "I've got my absolutely beautiful girlfriend who I distinctly remember having a voracious sexual appetite back."

"It is crucial I collect as much data on the matter as possible! For science!" Defended Curie, unable to keep a laugh from her own voice. Piper winked. "I do not remember you complaining."

"Oh I certainly wasn't," Piper purred. "You're cute when you're blushing, acting as if you don't want me to tear you out of your shirt and kiss you silly."

"I never said I didn't," Curie replied slowly.

They played with their interlocked fingers a moment or two more, admiring one another and memorizing the way it felt. "I've missed you," Piper said softly, a tender confession between them. "I'm so happy you're back, and I promise I'll help you any way I can. Anything you need of me and I'll do it."

"Madame…" Curie said softly, dark eyes filled with yearning.

Piper stood up, leaving her half eaten meal behind as she moved around the table. Curie watched her, love and lust splashed across her face. It made Piper's heart skip. "I love you Curie," she said, leaning down to kiss her properly. Curie made a soft noise as their lips met, tender and slow. "I love you so much." Piper's voice hitched for a moment.

Curie wrapped her arms around Piper, pulling her as close as she could. Piper settled on her lap, resting her arms on slender shoulders. One hand brushed along Curie's short hair, barely more than a buzzcut now. She missed being able to run her fingers through Curie's brunette locks.

"I love you as well."

They kissed again, deeper, tongues mingling, Curie's hands shifting to Piper's waist. The reporter cooed at the touch, pulling back for just a moment. "You know… I don't think I can wait to get you all the way upstairs," she whispered in Curie's ear.

"What if someone comes in?" Curie questioned, practically melting at Piper's hot breath and sultry tone.

"Well if it's locked the only one stumbling in is Blue… and I would never say no to her joining us. Shaun is helping Nat sell papers and is staying the night there, so no need to worry Doc." Piper kissed her neck, trailing a path up to her lips once more. "What do you say? I can carry you to the couch."

Curie gave a whimpering noise of agreement, face flushed deeply. Everywhere Piper touched was on fire, heart racing and a deep burning want pooling between her legs. With a soft grunt Piper lifted the smaller woman, Curie's legs wrapping around her waist, and quickly carried her to the old couch. Settling her as gingerly as she could on the red and yellow cushions, Piper then assured the two doors into the Diamond City house were locked. When she came back over to the couch Curie gave her a look of pure need, making arousal swallow her whole. Moving swiftly over, already stripping her jacket and hat off, Piper joined Curie on the couch.

Curie eagerly helped her out of her upper clothes, tossing them onto the nearby wooden coffee table with throaty laughs between the two. Piper pinned Curie beneath her, kissing her feverishly. Greedy hands pulled at the brown flannel shirt she wore, trying to get it off Curie while they kissed. By the time she was freed of the long sleeve shirt Piper was practically drowning in lust. The rest of their upper clothing were removed in as desperate a flurry.

The air in the house felt cold against bare pale skin. Piper paused for a moment to admire the synthetic woman beneath her, underwear still on but that was soon to go. Hazel eyes ran along her body, lingering hungrily on ample breasts before sliding along a slender stomach to the black panties she wore. Going further down her body however, Piper's heart twisted in her chest. Burns and shrapnel damage scars scoured Curie's legs. Prominent puncture scars marked where bone had pierced her skin. They were fading, not as angry as before, but they would never leave Curie. She was forever marred by the Commonwealth.

Piper placed a hand on one scar, tears in her eyes despite herself. Every time she saw them she felt a tremendous guilt and anger. Curie sat up and took her hand. "I am alright my love. I am healing." Soft lips wiped the welling tears from hazel eyes. Their foreheads pressed against one another, the intimacy of such closeness chasing the negative feelings from Piper. All she could see were Curie's beautiful dark eyes, full of love.

Piper smiled, breath caught in her throat. "You're perfect," she proclaimed, "no matter what you're perfect."

Curie flushed, averting her gaze. "This body is damaged."

"But you don't let that stop you," Piper said firmly, bringing her into another passionate kiss. "The Commonwealth chewed you up and spat you out but you haven't let it change who you truly are. You're brilliant and thoughtful and have the kindest heart I've ever known. No matter what happened you endured through it and came out stronger. Where others might have flickered out your spirit only burned brighter."

Curie somehow managed to turn a deeper shade of red, heart singing in her chest. "My love…"

"That's what I love about you Curie. It doesn't matter what body you take, because it's your heart and mind- your soul- I adore. Don't get me wrong, your body is beautiful, even with your scars, but that's not what made me fall in love with you. It's not why I'll always love you."

The tears in Curie's eyes would have made Piper worry if not for the smile upon her face. "You most certainly have a way with words, ma chérie" She managed through them. "You make my heart flutter. I do not want to know what I would be like without you."

"Neither do I."

"I love you," Curie whispered, kissing her tenderly. "You are fierce and passionate and bursting with life. You do not know the beginning of the words 'give up' and for that I admire you greatly. I found the strength to persevere because of you and Madame Tessa. You taught me how to be brave."

She felt like a love drunk fool, drowning in emotions. Her heart was positively overflowing. Piper nuzzled against her, giving Curie a few searing neck kisses before moving towards her ear. "How about I teach you something else?" She purred, delighting in the way Curie inhaled sharply. "Maybe a bit of biology?"

Curie looked like she might faint from excitement or burst into fire. Lips met once more, tender and full of longing. It shifted with the rising lust, skin electrified at every touch. Piper trailed a path of kisses to Curie's collarbone, delighting in every lustful gasp that came from Curie. Pulling her onto her lap, Piper purred as Curie rested her arms on her shoulders, tilting her head back and exposing more of her slender neck to Piper. Heat pooled between their groins as they slowly started to rock together.

Reaching around for Curie's bra clasp, Piper was quick to free her ample breasts. Curie squeaked slightly as Piper groped her, thumbs playing with pert nipples. She bit her lip, hips bucking against Piper. "Madame…" Groaned Curie as Piper licked one nipple and massaged the other, switching between them to assure they both felt equal attention. Piper chuckled proudly at the way Curie was so swiftly melting against her, desperate for more. She started to grind harder on Piper, yearning for any contact against her dampening lower lips through black panties.

"I hope you're not rusty," teased Piper, tracing a path with one hand down to Curie's crotch. Her lover made a needy noise in response, eyes lidded and breath heavy. Piper purred sensually against her neck. Not slipping her hand under the panties just yet, Piper instead rubbed against her through the material, earning gasped words she was vaguely certain were French curses.

After a moment to gather her thoughts, Curie nuzzled against Piper's neck. "Perhaps you should remind me then," suggested Curie huskily, grinding down on her hand. Piper kept rubbing, slow deliberate strokes that earned needier yet noises. Long, sensual kisses were shared between the two. Piper delighted in the way Curie grew more lustful, trying to get her to go further, but Curie was not one to lead.

"Please Madame, I need you," she begged, fingers digging into Piper's shoulders and back.

"Only because you asked so nicely," Piper said, gently moving them both so that Curie's back pressed into the worn couch cushions. Kissing her long and hard, Piper slipped her hand under the panties and felt along groomed hair and slicked lips. Curie made another noise as she brushed her directly, back arching upwards and fingers gripping her harder. "God you're adorable," praised Piper.

The synth squirmed and turned her head aside, embarrassed by her tender words. Biting her lip, she peaked back at Piper. The way brunette locks fell around her freckled face was more than enough to steal what little breath she had left. Curie moved one hand to caress her cheek, Piper leaning into the touch with a murmur. They smiled at one another, a moment of tenderness, no words needing to pass between them.

Fingers slipped into damp want.

Curie cried out in pleasure, heat shooting out from her core as Piper began to finger her. Piper pumped them carefully, knowing her love preferred things softer than she did. Curie struggled to remain still, moving her hips in time with Piper's thrusts, fingers racing across her back. Piper grunted softly with effort, using her thumb to rub against a pulsating point. Another long, throaty groan was earned from her lover.

Licking one pert nipple, Piper maintained a slow and purposeful pace. She swirled her tongue around the pink point, admiring the way Curie shivered against her, and then made her path to the other in the form of fleeting kisses. A breathy string of French caressed her ears, the foreign words like music to Piper as Curie melted against her. Piper hummed proudly as she shifted up to meet soft lips, tongues dancing and moans rising. Her free hand kept up the rhythmic massages to splendidly large breasts.

A few more minutes passed like that, the pair moving in time with one another, deliberate and sensual. Eventually, Curie gasped out, dark eyes shooting open, fully arching against Piper as she came undone. She screamed, beautiful voice pitching with relief and desire. Piper purred as she watched her settle out, sweat dripping down flushed pale skin. She gave a few more pumps of her fingers to ease her down, and then removed them with a satisfied smirk. Curie bit her lip, chest rising rapidly, dark eyes full of love. "Absolutely beautiful," she praised, kissing Curie on the forehead who smiled lazily. A throaty chuckle filled the space between them.

Before Curie could respond the door across the living room rattled, the tell-tale sound of a key unlocking it, and then the blue metal door swung open. "Hey ladies what do you think about-" Tessa's voice cut short, and Piper couldn't help but laugh as she looked across at her other synth lover. Green eyes were wide as she took in the scene before her. Tessa quickly shut the door behind her. "Uh… Hi."

"Heya Blue," Piper purred, slowly licking her fingers clean. Curie groaned softly, still swimming in ecstasy. "What were you saying?"

"Uh… I don't… Remember."

"Hmm… Maybe that you wanted to join in?"

Tessa stared for a moment more, still trying to process what she'd just walked in on, and then rapidly began to disrobe. Piper chuckled as she watched the proud Minutemen General struggle with her boots and green army pants. "Need a hand?" She offered as Tessa gave an embarrassed smile, freckled cheeks flushing.

Piper rose from the couch, making Curie mutter needily after her, and started undoing the buttons on Tessa's grey flannel shirt. Tessa inhaled sharply as Piper kissed her neck, pressing against her as the clothes came off. Tessa practically tore her Pip-Boy off, powering it down and undoing the biometric locking mechanism as quickly as she could. She tossed the advanced piece of tech onto the coffee table with their clothes, and wrapped her arms around Piper as the reporter sent her flannel shirt after it. A grey undershirt came off between heated kisses, soft growls of lust slipping between each kiss, leaving her in underwear like Piper still was.

"Did you two just start?" She asked, glancing back at where Curie was starting to come back to her senses. "She looks pretty tired out already."

"Just give her a minute to get back in the swing of things," Piper reassured, nipping heavily freckled skin. "Now how about you get this off of me?" She took Tessa's hands and put them above her lacey bra. Tessa eagerly nodded, reaching around to undo the clasp. They kissed heatedly as Tessa slipped Piper out of her matching underwear. Guiding her back towards the couch where Curie waited, Piper spun them around and pushed Tessa onto it.

Curie chuckled at the excitement in green eyes when Tessa looked between her and Piper. Arousal burned through Tessa in a heartbeat, chasing the surprise away like fire. A sultry edge filled green eyes, confidence radiating from the woman. To the other two it was intoxicating. "Hello Madame," Curie greeted, crawling across the long couch to her.

"Heya Curie," she replied, gaze lowering to her chest. "Real nice seeing you two like this. Special occasion I'm forgetting about or is this just a spur of the moment thing?" She laughed slightly, trying to hide her genuine concern that she'd forgotten an important date.

Curie dismissed her fear with a chuckle and pulled her sports bra off. "I am enjoying that impulsiveness humans are so well known for," Curie purred, kissing her cheek before their lips met, heated and full of longing. "It is good to indulge from time to time no?"

Pulling Curie closer, Tessa growled lustfully, "Absolutely."

Piper settled on the couch next to her, kissing Tessa's neck while the other two made out. Piper admired the pair as they went at it, Tessa fondling Curie's chest, needy murmurs coming from the smaller woman. She ran a hand along Tessa's torso past heavenly large boobs, over the large laser burn between them, and down impressive abs. Her fingers only stopped at the hem of the boyshorts Tessa wore, rubbing against her love like she had Curie. Tessa made another low noise of desire, Curie mimicking it out of reflex.

"I've missed this," Tessa remarked, voice thick as she kissed Curie's neck, not leaving an inch unloved.

"As have I," Curie replied, eyes lidded and heart racing. Piper voiced her agreement as she slid off the couch and onto her knees in front of Tessa. Quickly offering her one of the spare pillows to soften the hard concrete ground, Tessa smiled down at Piper.

"Always so considerate," Piper praised, sliding the boyshorts down muscular legs and casting them aside. "Have to love that about you."

"And other things," Curie put in, caressing Tessa before hands began to explore the scarred beauty. "There are so many wonderful things about you ma chérie, it is impossible to say them all in one lifetime."

Flushing deeply, Tessa kissed Curie passionately. "I love you, the both of you, more than anything in the world."

Piper nudged her legs wide open, drawing Tessa's attention. She licked her lips in anticipation, tongue slow and purposeful. Fresh arousal crashed over Tessa, lightning in her blood that made her want to sing but all that came out was a needy whimper.

"Love you too Doll," Piper said, before leaning forward and running her tongue along Tessa. That needy whimper immediately exploded into a low groan, each lap of her tongue heaven between Tessa's legs. Piper swept up to her throbbing clit, a desperate yelp coming from above as she worshiped Tessa with her tongue. A strained cry escaped Tessa as fingers joined the mix, slipping between slick folds with practiced ease. She buried calloused fingers in brunette locks, urging Piper on as her mind steadily devolved into lust.

"So eager," teased Curie as she kissed Tessa, massaging Tessa's large breasts gently. Each time she rolled over pert pink nipples Tessa's gasps pitched, her back arching and fingers pulling tighter against Piper. "You are so strong out in the Commonwealth, but once you are with us you positively melt."

"Well, I can let my g-guard down around you," Tessa replied, jolting with a thick groan.

"That you can hero," purred Piper, lavishing Tessa with kisses and licks. As she sucked on her clit Tessa cried out, trembling with ecstasy but not quite there. Curie kept up her ministrations. They both were tender, adoring their lover. Curie kissed along Tessa's neck, trying to kiss each freckle on her muscular body, but they were far too numerous.

"You take such good care of us Madame," Curie added, hot breath on Tessa's neck absolutely maddening. "Let us take care of you."

Lips were against her skin, this time in a place she was hyper aware of. Curie paused, meeting her shocked gaze, lingering above the laser burn scar between her breasts. "Is this okay?" She asked softly, worry at the edges of her voice. Before Tessa could answer Piper pulled away, making her cry desperately after, and kissed the jagged lines on her right inner thigh given to her by the deathclaw she'd fought in Concord.

"Blue?"

"What are you doing?" She asked, swimming close to an edge. She wasn't sure which one.

Curie kissed her scar again. "Taking care of you Madame."

"Yeah but-" Tessa struggled to find the words, mind swimming between lust and self-consciousness. "Why like this?"

"Because every part of you is beautiful," Curie replied, meeting Piper's gaze. They shared a tender smile, Piper nodding slowly. Curie refocused on Tessa who was biting her lip and averting her gaze. Curie loved just how flustered she could become, confidence melting away to something soft and tender. "As someone dear to us both has reminded me, even with the damage we have suffered, we are both beautiful beings."

Piper kissed another scar on her legs, uncertain just how it had come to be among the tapestry of marks, but determined to show her care nonetheless. Curie ghosted a hand along her side, brushing another burn scar and watching her reaction closely. She didn't shy away this time, breathing quickly, eyes shut. Finally they reopened and the vulnerability in green eyes shook Curie to her core. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah… I… I believe you. I'll try to believe it too but… if you think I still am."

"Oh ma chérie, I promise," Curie whispered as she kissed her chest scar, "the only one to rival your beauty is Piper." Her smooth words caused both her lovers to blush fiercely, hearts quickening.

"Damn Doc," praised Piper, "when'd you turn into a silver tongue?"

"I have learned many skills since acquiring this body," she replied.

"Anything else you can do with that tongue?"

The tender smile shifted into something wolfish, Tessa marveling at the visible change as Curie slid off the couch and settled between her legs next to Piper. "Oui Madame," she purred, breath hot on Tessa's inner thigh. "Are you ready?" She asked up at Tessa.

A shaky nod was given.

They came from different angles, granting the other just enough room as tongues lapped at quivering slick lips. Piper reached around to fondle one breast, Curie copying her. A long groan escaped Tessa at the pleasure burning through her, rippling out like wildfire as everything ignited in a singular breath. She craned her head back, hands clenching and unclenching as she struggled to breathe.

Curie explored parts of Tessa she was long since acquainted it while Piper seemed determined to bring her to the edge as swiftly as possible. Sliding her fingers into burning wet want once more, Piper delighted in the thick groan that came from her muscular lover. Her thighs were twitching around them, hands desperate for an anchor, quick to bury themselves in their dark locks, short and long, and give needy tugs for them to continue. It wasn't painful, but instead an intimate plea for them to continue.

Curie pulled back some to lick and kiss along the deathclaw scar, reminding Tessa just how she truly adored every aspect of her body. Then she focused on her throbbing clit and Tessa nearly came undone entirely. They would slip into each other, Curie and Piper sharing kisses and tongues dancing, and then return to the twitching mess called Tessa. She swore between needy gasps, hips bucking up to meet them, riding along to Piper's rhythm. Large breasts were massaged, lightning shooting down her spine at each pass of slim fingers.

A few more minutes at most passed, the overwhelming sensations chasing any kind of doubt or uncertainty from Tessa's mind. She screamed out orgasmicly, hips bucking up powerfully and Piper had to pull Curie back before she got hurt. Pleasure flooded every inch of Tessa's body, leaving her twitching in the afterglow, barely able to even open her eyes. Tender kisses speckled her inner thighs, tongues lapping up her mess. When they finished cleaning her up she'd finally caught her breath, and Tessa straightened up enough to look down at them. The sight of them between her legs was almost enough to send her right back into bliss.

"God-fucking-damn," she uttered, leaning down to kiss the both of them. "Holy hell."

"I think we might've broken her brain," Piper teased.

Curie momentarily looked panicked until she understood it was only a joke. "It was most enjoyable then, yes?"

"Felt like I was in heaven," replied Tessa. Curie beamed with pride. "But if I'm counting right, somebody still needs to feel that way. Pipes?"

"Oh, my turn?" She cooed, a hand to her chest. "You sure you two aren't too tired?"

"I am recovered," Curie said, nodding her head.

Tessa gave a smug grin, their eyes locking, and leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and searing, making the cockiness melt away from Piper into molten yearning. When they at last pulled apart Tessa brushed her lips against Piper's ear. "Baby I could go all night." Piper gulped, a pang of lust shooting through her. She shivered against Tessa, placing her hands on broad shoulders. "Wanna see how long you can last?"

Curie joined the embrace, kissing Piper's neck from behind. She trailed a path down to her shoulder blades, delighting in the soft noise that came from her human love. "After all you have given us, allow us to return the favor," she said into the nape of her neck.

"You make a convincing argument," Piper managed through the haze, "how could I possibly say no?"

Tessa kissed her slowly, a hand slowly moving down her body. "I mean if you ever really wanted to, you could," she reassured, "but given that's not now…" Fingertips brushed Piper's clit, making her gasp loudly, whole body twitching up towards Tessa.

"Ah, this is a familiar scenario," Curie remarked, remembering her first time with them. Trying to mimic what Tessa had done to her that night, she kissed Piper's back more and more, reaching around to fondle Piper's chest. A few breathy swears came from the woman in the middle, Tessa snickering with delight.

"If I remember correctly, and forgive me it's been a little while…" Tessa teased, licking along Piper's neck. "You love all the things I can do with my fingers, right?" Piper nodded her head needily. Her sultry, low voice made another shiver roll down Piper's body. "Perfect."

Penetrating her love, Tessa muffled her groan with a passionate kiss. Piper's fingers dug into her shoulders, pressing up against her, heat burning along skin. Her pace was just as slow and deliberate as her kissing was, slowly making Piper melt one second at a time. Each thrust was maddening, Piper drunk off lust swifter than any alcohol. She gave whimpers of yearning, grinding against her hand. Fire burned inside her veins, threatening to set the whole woman aflame soon.

Curie couldn't play with her chest, given the pair were so intertwined now, and instead slipped around and pulled the couch pillows into place to soften the concrete floor for them. Tessa shifted, pushing Piper down onto them, and adjusted her lower half so Curie wasn't blocked. Giving her thanks, Curie joined in pleasing their ever supportive love by laying on her stomach and lifting Piper's butt some, using a few pillows to ease the effort. With fingers thrusting and tongue lapping, searing kisses, nipples brushing with Tessa's, a skilled hand playing with her throbbing clit; Piper wouldn't last much longer.

Tessa broke apart their kiss and instead kissed along her jaw and down her neck, nipping her carefully. Piper cried out fiercely, hips bucking, cheeks flushed as sweat dripped down her body. The Diamond City house was absolutely drenched with the stench of sex, only driving them all on further. It emboldened them, the trio rising and falling together with each kiss and thrust. Piper screamed louder, racing towards the edge, when Curie shifted.

Her own fingers joined the mix, focusing on her clit while Tessa increased her speed of thrusts. She crawled up until she was level with them, and stole the now vacant lips of Piper. With both their fingers filling her, Piper gave a strangled cry. Curie's tongue entered Piper's mouth, the pair dancing a familiar tune. Tessa kept kissing along her neck and shoulder, every so often nipping, making the needy noises she produced tip to a point her voice cracked. Curie rubbed circles around her clit while Tessa added another finger to penetrating her, burning wet fire with each thrust.

Absolutely surrounded by her lovers, filled with deep love and burning passion, Piper could hold on no longer. She orgasmed loudly, fingers digging into her lovers as she tried to find some ground in the clouds she was sent up into. Riding the wave of pleasure, Piper slowly settled back down in reality, blinking blearily at them as Curie and Tessa kissed her more tenderly. "You alright?" Tessa inquired, licking her fingers clean. The sight sent another shiver down her spine.

"Better than…"

Curie smiled, kissing her nose. "Magnifique!"

"It's been too long," Piper added, admiring the way Curie looked at her. She never wanted to forget the love that filled dark eyes, taking her in for all her faults and loving her still. "It can't be over already."

Tessa arched a brow, grinning from one ear to the other. "Think you can keep up? Remember, gen threes are supposed to have tremendous stamina. What with all the redefining mankind business."

Curie rolled her eyes at the antics, but seemed as interested as the rest in the possibility. "Madame," she chided playfully, "this is no competition."

"I don't know Doc," Piper cut in, biting her lip. "Shouldn't we test that theory out? For science?"

Laughing thickly, Curie leaned back in for a kiss. "But of course."


End file.
